


Seduction of the Seneschal

by haliawestron



Category: The Lord of the Rings - All Media Types, The Lord of the Rings - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-17
Updated: 2020-09-18
Packaged: 2021-03-08 03:08:16
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,265
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26518759
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/haliawestron/pseuds/haliawestron
Relationships: Elladan/Orophin (Tolkien), Glorfindel/Haldir of Lothlórien
Kudos: 7





	1. Chapter 1

Seduction of the Seneschal

Glorfindel sighed; it had been a very long ride from Imladris to Lothlorien, made even longer by the fact that Elladan had insisted on bringing his incredible high spirits along for the ride as well.  
Now it wasn’t that Glorfindel objected to high spirits, in fact he was rather renowned for his own (occasionally annoying) high spirits. However that was when properly lubricated with fine wine and the congenial surroundings of Imladris. Given that the night before his departure had been extremely well lubricated Glorfindel had somewhat objected to Elladan’s insistence on greeting every rock, bush, and passing bird with bright and cheery comments and song. It hadn’t become any more bearable as time went on. Elladan was disgustingly cheerful about the prospect of visiting his grandmother without the mollifying presence of either of the other peredhil siblings.   
This was explained easily enough however. Elladan had finally plucked up courage to inform his father on the Lady Galadrial last visit that the reason he spent so much time with her galadrim guard was not merely due to a desire to avoid his intimidating grandparent. After a somewhat stormy interview Elrond had finally been persuaded that the occasion of his son choosing a lover at long last was not one of doom and destruction. He had been rather cool to the young galadrim when Elladan presented him but things had at least remained civil. Granted neither he, nor Erestor (nor for that fact Glorfindel) had been particularly pleased about Elladan’s infatuation with a Lothlorien archer. They had all however agreed that the love affair had made an enormous difference in the older twin. His grim determination to hunt down orcs had been diverted into more pleasant paths and over the past few months he had actually shown signs of developing charm and wit, the unfortunate tendency to sing loudly and cheerfully not withstanding. Now Elladan had wheedled permission out of his father to visit Lothlorien, officially he was carrying messages from one realm to the other, unofficially everyone recognised he was going to spend time with Orophin.

Finally they reached the trees and they were greeted by several grey clad figures. As ever they appeared almost magically out of nowhere, well at least as far as Elladan and most of the Imladris party were concerned. Glorfindel had spent far too long on middle earth not to have spotted the Lorien elves some minutes before they ‘appeared’.  
He was surprised however when their captain stepped out. He could see little of the elf, who merely gave orders to two of his guard to act as escort and then melted back into the tress but Glorfindel was impressed. He hadn’t been aware of that presence at all.

* * * * * * * *

They were escorted to guest quarters, set lower in the trees than some of the dizzying heights the flets and talons of the lorien elves were raised to. Glorfindel swiftly dispersed the main bulk of the party, remaining with Elladan to ensure the youngster had the entire official documents and speeches prepared. They had just checked the contents of the case of wine Elrond had sent as a gift when a slim blonde form slipped into the room.

Five minutes later Glorfindel coughed loudly. He had been silently congratulating Elladan on his restrained behaviour when they were greeted by Orophin and Rumil on their entry into the woods, obviously he had been too hasty as the two of them were now shooting each other looks that made Glorfindel embarrassed to be in the same room.

Orophin turned seemingly surprised to find anyone else present; he swiftly recovered his composure however and greeted Glorfindel courteously. Fin decided give in to the inevitable and leave them alone, returning Orophin’s greeting he moved toward the door saying to Elladan, “remember that we will be expected to present ourselves to the lord and lady within the hour. You need to change and wash.” He shook his head at the gleam in Elladan’s eye. “I don’t care how else you chose to refresh yourself but make sure you are ready before the next hour watch.”

“Of course Glorfindel.”

“I will stay and ensure that you have everything you need” Orophin put in smoothly.

“Orophin” the curt voice cut across the soft giggle Elladan had let out as another elf brushed past Glorfindel and marched into the room. “Orophin what are you doing here” he demanded.

“Why brother I was fulfilling my duty and ensuring our guests had all they needed.”

“You are now officially off duty,” the new elf growled. “Waiting on guests is not your job.”

“Oh but I don’t’ mind” Orophin said with a sidelong glance at Elladan.

He was roughly grabbed by the shoulder and tugged back, “well I do and I am still your captain and older brother. Now stop making mooneyes at the noldor and come with me.”  
Elladan’s eyebrows raised, he was not accustomed to hearing himself referred to in such a manner. 

“Excuse me captain but I have requested the pleasure of Orophin’s company. If as you say he is free of duties at present I see no reason why he should not stay.”

“Oh, well I’m sorry my lord, but Orophin does have other matters to occupy him. Unfortunately mere wardens do not have the same leisure to indulge themselves as princes.” The newcomer spat out.

Elladan’s voice hardened, “are you ordering him to leave?”

“I’m his brother he does what I tell him, and I know what’s best for him” was the curt response.

Orophin began to protest and Elladan stepped closer, “he is a grown elf and these are my quarters, I ask who I wish to these rooms and I do not recall asking you.”

“Orophin is not stopping here alone with you, you may care nothing for your own reputation but I will not see his destroyed because some noldorian lordling wants to play games.”  
“You arrogant elf, you have no right to speak to me like that and no right to dictate what your brother does.” Elladan’s temper was rising now to match. 

Fin raised an eyebrow as he measured up the angry pair trying to decide how best to intervene. He saw no harm in letting Elladan defend himself but this Captain was getting totally out of order, brother or no, his tone and temper were insulting in the extreme. He stepped up behind them and said firmly, “Captain. If you have any legitimate complaints to make about the conduct of any member of our party I beg that you make them in person to me. However as Orophin has expressed a desire to accept Lord Elladan’s invitation to keep him company I would suggest that there is in fact no real cause for complaint.”

Glorfindel was unprepared for what occurred next, Orophin’s brother whirled round and turned his temper and insulting tone onto Glorfindel himself. The warrior was (for once in his life) speechless. Not because the youngster had dared to harangue him – after all after laying into the heir to Imladris he could hardly be expected to show restraint to a mere balrog slayer, nor was it the tenor of the accusations. Glorfindel had been accused of far worse things than the confused implications of – ‘wilful neglect of propriety’, ‘Imladris snobbery’ and ‘aiding and abetting the seduction of an innocent’ that Haldir seemed to feel appropriate on the occasion of meeting his brothers lover.  
What had rendering him mute and wide-eyed been the face and figure he was confronted with. He had meet many beautiful elves over time, including many who displayed the ethereal, blonde aloofness of the galadrim. Given Orophin and Rumils undeniable exquisiteness he had confidently expected more of the same in their brother.  
Instead he saw broad shoulders, a heavy fall of mithril blonde hair, full lips and angry hazel eyes. All set a good 4 or 5 inches below his own height. Haldir was not beautiful, not exquisite, and definitely not ethereal so why did Glorfindel feel as if he had been punched in the stomach?  
He was so breathless that the idea of Orophin (who had impressed Glorfindel as being almost as an accomplished seducer as himself) being considered ‘innocent’ failed to even raise a smirk.

“and all you can do is stand there and smirk like some half witted human.”

Glorfindel’s brain tried to intercede with a pithy remark (surely all that practise with Master Erestor’s sharp wit couldn’t have completely been lost) unfortunately the rest of him was too busy watching the way the Galadrim’s lips curled up into a sneer. He came too with a start realising that his prolonged silence had hardly gone unnoticed eater by Haldir, who was obviously on the verge of more cutting remarks, or by Elladan who seemed surprised at seeing his mentor gaping like a landed fish.

“I assure you that Master Elladan is fully aware of his responsibilities and duties. He is I might remind you several centuries past his majority and in such personal matters is wholly entitled to make his own choices as is any elf considered worthy of the position your brother holds.”

That sounded all right, and it did momentarily halt the flow of insults. But having worked himself up the March warden seemed disinclined to let matters lie. Thankfully the Lord Celeborn chose that moment to come and see how his eldest grandchild was settling in.

He was far too smooth to raise an eyebrow at the presence of Orophin and Haldir, but they did make a rather hasty exit both turning at the door to shoot looks in the direction of the Imladris party, Haldir's glower almost outshining his brothers seductive smirk.

*************

Later that evening Glorfindel found himself admiring the beauty of lorien under the starlight. He loved Imladris and would defend the beauty of his chosen home to any who asked, but here in Lorien he had to admit there was a certain ‘something’ in the air. And its ethereal beauty was best appreciated by starlight and moonlight. The Lady Galadrial and Lord Celeborn presided over the gathering; delicate harp music gave a soft background to the murmur of talk. Elladan had presented himself properly and had also gained Glorfindel's approval by falling easily into the role of dutiful grandson and representative of one elven realm to another. Until the formal speeches were over he hadn’t even looked at Orophin who was sat at a lower table.

Now the harp music was joined with pipe and viol and the central space began to fill with dancers. Elladan glanced over at Glorfindel and the blonde warrior gave him an approving smile. The peredhil smiled back before eagerly moving over to Orophin’s side. His smile turning faintly rueful at the impetuousness of young love Glorfindel glanced around to see if any of the elves he remembered from previous visits to lorien where nearby. In doing so he realised that one elf he particularly didn’t want to see was standing right behind him. He couldn’t suppress a sigh when he saw the scowl on Haldir’s features.

“Your pardon my lord Glorfindel if I disturb you” the galadrim said sarcastically. “I find myself unable to shake of my duty of care to my brother as some do so easily.”

Sighing again, Glorfindel said. “Your devotion and sense of responsibility do you credit, but it is a feast night my good march warden. Would you not prefer to join the feasting and song?”

“Perhaps I take my responsibility so seriously because others do not! I am not some flighty elf from Imladris, distracted from my duties by wine and song.” The elf’s voice was scornful as he eyed the goblet in Glorfindel hand.

The Seneschal of Imladris was appalled at the diplomatic ruptures this type of language could precede; the warrior was inclined to teach the upstart lessons with the flat or edge of his blade, but the largest part of Glorfindel was caught up in just how marvellously bright Haldir’s eyes were when angry, and wondering whether arousal would have the same effect. Thankfully centuries old instincts came to his rescue even under such extreme provocation. Enthralling as it might be to watch the cold aloof mask disappear in angry words and flushed cheeks he was still aware that the sight of the seneschal of Imladris and a march warden of lorien standing nose to nose with raised voices was hardly appropriate for the setting.

Catching hold of Haldir’s sleeve he spun him around ignoring the splutter of indignation. Haldir shoulders might be broad but the balrog slayer was mightily built for an elf and his towering frame brooked no refusal. Obviously some vestiges of common sense remained to the March warden as well as he refrained from an undignified struggle or outcry, merely hastening his step to make it less obvious that he had little choice but to follow where Glorfindel led. Glorfindel didn’t let go until they were at the foot of the winding stair and several yards away from the bole of the great central tree.

“Just what do you mean by this, this, treatment. I demand an apology”

“Oh?” Glorfindel released the smaller elf and leaned back against a tree with what he knew to be an infuriating smirk on his face. 

Haldir spluttered some more and stepped up to Fin. Fin managed to keep the smirk from growing bigger as he realised that Haldir had to tilt his head back in order to look Glorfindel in the eyes, the two of them being more nose to chest than nose to nose.

“Why you smirking arrogant …….” Haldir seemed unable to form his anger into words. “you think you can play the legendary hero wherever you go. I will not be intimidated into neglecting my brothers welfare.”

“What makes you so certain your brothers welfare is at risk?" Glorfindel asked amusedly, “just because you shun the pleasures of company and song, I saw no signs of reluctance on his part.”

“Take care what you call my brother” Haldir growled tossing his hair back.

The mithril hair gleamed in the moonlight and unable to help himself he reached out to push the heavy fall behind one ear tip. Haldir jerked his head away almost immediately. The movement however, whilst freeing him from the unwanted touch, caused the calloused tips of Glorfindel fingers to brush across one upswept ear.

The moonlight did not hide the flush that suddenly crept over Haldir’s cheeks. “You take liberties seneschal” he grated out before turning away.

Glorfindel cursed himself and stepped forward, again catching Haldir’s arm. “Haldir…”

“If you would be so kind as to release me” Haldir’s voice held all the warmth of a winter’s night.

Weighing his options Glorfindel released his hold but at the same time stepped round in front of the other elf. “My apologies” he said softly, “that was……. presumptuous of me”

“it was” Haldir’s voice was still curt but made no attempt to step around the taller elf.

“Haldir,” Glorfindel stopped, again lost for words. His usual glib seduction would not work here, what could he say – any of his usual flattery would sound hollow, Haldir was undoubtedly not beautiful by elven standards. He spread out his hands, “Haldir – we have perhaps allowed both our words to become …… heated. I would make amends.”

Haldir raised an eyebrow, “oh, and how would you propose to make ‘amends’? Let me guess in the same manner that your protégée does?” He snorted in disgust, “Despite my brothers unfortunate lack of experience which might grant him restraint, I can assure you that we of the galadrhim do not share the lax morals of Imladris.”

“My dear march warden I offered no such invitation as you seem to have inferred.” Glorfindel said tongue outstripping brain again

Haldir flushed, “oh of course, forgive me. Why would a renowned warrior and hero such as yourself be interested in me after all the fairest of maidens and warriors would vie to throw themselves at your feet.”

The combatative gleam in Glorfindel eye was extinguished and he frowned. “Did your mother drop you on your head or does pigheadedness merely come with the uniform ” he enquired, frustration overcoming tact again. “I am trying to make peace with you”

“I can’t imagine why” Haldir replied bluntly, “after all why would you care if a lowly galadrhim remained immune to your charms”

‘I’m not trying to bed you’ hovered on Glorfindel lips…... and he wasn’t, or was he? Damn it all why did this elf have to be so… irritating. He could hardly deny that his fingers itched to touch that heavy silken mane again, nor that he longed to taste the full lips that were currently compressed in anger. But then he had honestly been trying to dissolve the anger and resentment that had built up between them, not merely using his charm to get his opponent into bed.  
He sighed, “Then if you will not accept my apologies I will no longer detain you,” he said resignedly. Stepping back out of Haldir’s path he gestured to the lights strung around the great tree. “I am sure you are eager to return to your ‘duty’”

Whatever response Haldir might have made was lost as Glorfindel decided the best course of action was to remove himself from the distracting presence of the March warden and turned away down the path to the guest talons.His determined progress might have been somewhat slower if he had been able to see the curiously conflicting expressions in the pair of hazel eyes watching him all the way back to his quarters.


	2. Chapter 2

It was nearly noon but the bleary eyes of the eldest peredhil showed a notable devotion to diplomatic duty the preceding night. In contrast Glorfindel had rested well. He enjoyed sleeping outdoors and the gentle breeze filtering through the thin walls of the talon, the faint rustle of leaves had all lulled him into a deep reverie. He had roused smiling from dreams of heavy silk winding itself around his naked body. Those dreams were forgotten in the light of day as he watched the friendly contest of archery and swordplay that was going on. 

“Haldir will you not show us your skill?” the voice held a faint hint of mockery.

Glorfindel raised an eyebrow, “I would be flattered, any warrior who has risen to such a position of honour in the guard of lorien must surely be a master.”

“Oh yes Haldir do show the balrog slayer your skill.” 

Now that was definitely mocking. Glorfindel turned with a frown seeking out the source of the voice.

“I do not fight in contests.” Haldir said flatly.

“Why not?” ouch, that was Elladan, apparently the after effects of his grandsires wine last night had robbed him of tact. “I’m sure it would be a great bout, after all you and Glorfindel are both renowned warriors.”

Haldir opened his mouth to say something cutting and probably even less tactful than Elladan’s comment but Orophin hastily stepped in. “Oh Haldir never chooses to participate in these contests Elladan.”

“Oh don’t worry, fin’s good but he’s not ‘that’ good! And he never hurts anyone in a practise bout” Glorfindel suppressed an urge to cover his eyes and moan, that innocently intended comment was obviously being interpreted by the crowd to mean that Elladan though Haldir was afraid to face him in combat.

“Come Haldir,” he said carefully, stepping closer to the other warrior. “Let us indulge these foolish youngsters with a display of skill, think of it as a teaching exercise ey?”

Haldir flushed and said curtly, “I do not fight in contests and I do not fight with knives.”

Comprehension dawned in Glorfindel eyes, he preferred a sword himself to the twin knives favoured by both lorien and mirkwood elves. However he knew from comments made to him previously that ‘sword play’ was considered by some to be a sport fit only for humans and those too clumsy to fight with the lighter blades. “What would your choice be then march warden?” he asked.

Haldir did not seem inclined to reply but the same voice in the crowd gave Glorfindel the answer he was seeking. “Oh the gallant march warden finds he is more suited to a heavier blade” the inference on Haldir’s lack of height and stockier build was plain.

Glorfindel growled slightly at the continued derision, but replied cheerfully enough, “a warrior after my own heart. Well then Haldir swords it is.” He fully expected to be rebuffed again; unaware that Haldir had seen the momentary frown at the mockery from the crowd and so was taken by surprise when the smaller elf brushed past him, walking to the centre of the ring. Once there he unceremoniously pulled off his heavy tunic and cloak. 

Glorfindel smiled for the benefit of those watching and after ridding himself of the knives he had been using he stepped up, his blade held low and steady in both hands. “Shall we?”

The fight began, and Glorfindel soon realised why Haldir would make a poor showing in the formalised dance of knives that passed for contest amongst the lorien elves.  
His grace was of a warrior, his attack strong, his face a mask of concentration giving nothing away to an opponent. Once he engaged he refused to be distracted by the crowd or even to be aware of them. Certainly he did not pander to their desire for graceful movements and ritualised combat. Glorfindel found himself actually being stretched, and as the fight progressed the blood began to sing in his veins, it had been too long since he had been matched like this. A true warrior, one with whom there was no holding back, one with whom he did not automatically know the outcome of every move. His world narrowed to the scuff of their boots on earth, the scent of sweat and leather and the gleam of steel. Knowing the measure of his opponent now he watched carefully, all but the best opponents gave away their intentions in their eyes if not their feet or wrists, Haldir was one of the best, his eyes said nothing. But in the next flurry of strike and counter strike his shirt slid slightly and Glorfindel could see the muscles of his chest. Now, he was good this march warden, but was he good enough to control that telltale sign?

The march warden shifted, struck, and every instinct in Glorfindel shrieked at him to step to the left to avoid the next parry, but.... there the muscles moved slightly, only the keenest of eyes could have spotted it – but it was enough to give away Haldir’s intentions. He moved left, but Glorfindel was not where he expected, he had stepped forward instead of to the side and so he was now level with Haldir, his free hand came round and caught the march wardens sword wrist, his own blade sweeping up to the march wardens throat.  
For long second they strove against each other. But Glorfindel had the advantage not only of position but also of superior strength. Slowly Haldir was being forced to lower his hand. His eyes flashed at the completely unaccustomed physical sensation of being overpowered.

Then in a movement Glorfindel cursed himself for not anticipating, all Haldir’s resistance melted suddenly, his blade falling to the ground. Caught off balance the taller warrior was too late to stop Haldir as he followed the blade down tucking under the outstretched arm of his opponent and coming up with a handful of dust to blind him. Instinct made Glorfindel raise his free hand to his eyes, and there was another metallic clang as Haldir’s foot connected with his wrist and his own blade spun out of his hand. They both made a dive for the nearest sword, Haldir’s as Glorfindel had fallen several yards away. 

Glorfindel wasn’t sure when the fight to keep Haldir from reaching the blade before he did turned into a wrestling match but it did. Their interlocked bodies rolled within inches of the discarded blade at one point but neither reached out for it. There was a determination to end the fight, but to end it fairly, equally. Not with an unarmed elf facing a blade at his throat. Glorfindel was sure the crowd were calling and yelling but it was just a background roar in his ears. They were equally matched here, he was stronger but Haldir had obviously spent years at this and he was not afraid to use moves which any ‘proper’ elf would have cried out in horror at having included in a formal bout.

Eventually it was one of these moves, a wicked twist and knee to the kidneys that had Glorfindel gasping for breath, arms pinned in place by Haldir knees. Staring up at his victor Glorfindel became aware that his heart was beating even more rapidly now, his lips parted as he took in sheer amount of passion and triumph in Haldir's eyes and face. He gulped air, and felt as if he were drowning on the heavy scent of sweat and anger. He was helpless, and he should feel fear, or shame or…something, anything but the wild arousal that was racing through his veins.

“Do you submit” Haldir voice was a harsh whisper.

Glorfindel met his gaze for a long moment, the clear sapphire eyes showing every thought and emotion. “Aye, I submit to you willingly Haldir of Lorien” he said softly.


End file.
